Fireflies
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Lauren wants to do something nice for Bo. Takes place after episode 301. I hope you like it.


Takes place after episode 301

"Girlfriend" what a wonderful word, thought Lauren as she was working on a remedy for a common Fae illness. The illness had resurfaced after many years of near extinction.

There was no way that she was going to be able to get any work done today. There had been too much going on lately and she was too excited to keep her focus. She wanted to do something nice for Bo. After what Bo had put herself though for her and with their relationship blooming into something more, she wanted to do something that Bo would always remember. She would have to put in a call to Kenzi in order to get Bo out of the apartment for a while.

Lauren took out her phone and began to dial Kenzi's number. Kenzi picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Kenzi, it's Lauren. I need a favor."

"Sure anything for Bo Bo's honey."

"I need you to get Bo out of the apartment for a while tonight. I have something planned and I need time to put it together."

"Oh sounds like Doctor Hotpants is more romantic than I thought."

"I am very romantic." Laughed Lauren

"Sure I think that I can handle that. I take it that you also want Vex to scram? I mean talk about a mood killer".

"Well that would be a plus Kenzi. I would be very grateful Kenzi."

"Of course, Bo needs a little special time after her latest ordeal. I will get her out for a bit and then Vex and I will leave you guys alone for a while."

"Can you give me about three hours. I will need to pick up a couple of things before I come that way, but that should give me enough time."

"Sure, Sure. You got it doc."

Lauren ran around the apartment getting things ready. Everything had to be prefect. Lauren was a bit of a perfectionist so every detail had to be just right. Her heart swelled to think about Bo and her reaction when she came in. Lauren had a great dinner planned for the evening. She had candles laid out all over the apartment. She cleaned up the place and even made cupcakes. The biggest surprise was going to be saved for later. She had picked out a couple of this for Bo before she had come over. She smiled to herself as she thought about it. She was lost in her thoughts when her phone rang. It was Kenzi.

"Hey Doc, I wanted to call and warn you that she is on her way back. The movie was not as long as I hoped it would be. I hope everything is ready. I could not stall her any longer."

"Thanks. I can handle it from here.". Said Lauren and she quickly hung up the phone.

Lauren was putting the finishing touches on the dinner when she heard the door being unlocked. Bo opened the door and saw the great display that was laid out on the table. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. Lauren was a sucker for Bo's smile. It made her stomach for flips and her heart stop. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. She took in all of Bo In this moment. It was like having a long drink after being in the desert for years.

"Well hey there.". Said Bo after a few minutes. "Wow, what is all of this? Oh Lauren, you didn't have to do this. It's so wonderful! I wondered why Kenzi was acting so weird. I should have known that something was going on. I mean Kenzi would never want to spend time with Vex willingly. What a wonderful surprise."

"Oh I just wanted to do something for you. A kind of celebration slash thank you."

"Well I think that you have outdone yourself."

"Oh it's not too much really. Just a little dinner and some candles. I know maybe it's a little cliche."

"Lauren did anyone ever tell you that you think too much sometimes? It's adorable, but I think you are selling yourself short. ". Bo said closing the gap between them and resting pulling Lauren close to her. Bo snaked her arms around Lauren's waist until their hips touched. Lauren breathed caught in her throat as her senses were bombarded with all things Bo. Every nerve felt alive and the heat from Bo's body felt so good. She breathed in Bo's scent. It was a scent that was all Bo. It was like nothing that she had smelled before. It was a perfect mix of lavender, apples and something else that was uniquely Bo. Lauren could not help but wonder if that scent was part of the allure of a succubus.

"Well this looks great I guess we should eat before it gets cold." said Bo

"Yes, we should I guess" said Lauren as she was jerked out of her thoughts.

"That tasted better than it even looked. You are amazing.". Said Bo with her eyes locking on Lauren's.

"Thanks." said Lauren blushing a little. "Bo, I just wanted to say how much I appreciate what you have done for me. You have put yourself though so much for me. I have never had someone to be so wonderful to me, and I know that I have not always been to best to you. The more I know of you, the more wonderful I find you. There are still some other surprises I have for you."

"I think that you are spoiling me."

"Not yet, but give me time." smiled Lauren. Lauren pulled a small box from her pocket, and they moved to go sit on the couch.

"Oh Lauren" gasped Bo as she opened the box.

"It's a rare stone that is only found in the Skocjan Caves. It's supposed to have magical properties. The stone is supposed to protect you. It also always gives off a beautiful glow when you wear it. After your time in the prison I have to do something to help keep you safe. Seeing you helpless almost broke me into a thousand pieces. I know that you are not this fragile think that I have to be afraid of breaking but I worry. I came very close to pulling you out of the prison myself after you were hurt, but I knew that you would be too stubborn to leave." Lauren took the necklace and moved Bo's hair aside as she put it around her neck. The stone gave off a light glow when it touched Bo's skin.

"It's so beautiful, and I know you worry. Thank you for looking out for me. You have done that since the very beginning." Bo said and moved a hand on Lauren's lap. Her touch was like electricity. Lauren moved her hand over Bo's. Lauren laced her fingers though Bo's. They locked eyes. Lauren could get lost in those eyes. So much emotion was held there.

"I have one more surprise." Lauren said with a wry smile. "I think that you might like this one the best but you have to come upstairs for this one. "

"You know that you do not have to ask me twice." said Bo sliding closer to Lauren on the couch and running her lips down Lauren's neck. Lauren felt her warm breath on her and it was like fire running through her whole body. Lauren breath had already became more shallow and faster. It took everything that Lauren had to pull away from Bo and move toward the stairs.

They made it up to Bo's room and Bo's eyes widened. The room also had a couple of candles and roses by the bed.

"Sit down and get comfortable. I will be back in a minute. Oh and you might want to change it to something less constricting. " Lauren winked at her as she left the room.

"I think that I might have created a monster." thought Bo giggling to herself. Bo did as she was told and put on a long t shirt and the cutest underwear she could find. She was not sure what Lauren was up to but the t shirt would be okay for the time being.

A few minutes later, Lauren reentered the room and Bo was breathless as she saw her. Lauren was wearing lingerie. It was light pink with black lace around the top and at the bottom. Lauren's blond hair fell across her shoulders giving the prefect compliment to the pink teddy.

"You know if I didn't know better, I would say that you are trying to seduce me. That's not the way that it is supposed to work, you know. I am the succubus and I should be doing the seducing."

"Well I am not done yet." said Lauren as she reached under Bo's bed and pulled out a glass jar. Bo noticed that the jar was glowing.

"What is that?" asked Bo.

"They are a special kind of Under-Fae. They are kind of like fireflies, but they are a little different. Their method of communication is different. Here let me show you." Lauren lifted the lid from the jar and the room filled with tiny sparkles. It was like the night sky had moved into the room. They little bugs began to move around in very detailed patterns. They moved at once as if moved through the air by some unseen force. It was breathtaking. "I took them from the lab. They were too perfect. I wanted you to see them."

"They are amazing, Lauren. It feels like you have moved the universe into my bedroom."

"My whole universe is already in this bedroom." Said Lauren with eyes that seemed to look into Bo's soul. As the little bugs continued to sway and move through the room, Bo and Lauren had stopped watching. They were already wrapped up in each other. Their tongues moved to the familiar dance around each other. Bo's fingers lost in Lauren's hair and her lips life a flame as they found their way from Lauren mouth, to her neck and further. Lauren's stomach played jump rope as Bo fingers moved down her back and slowly began to remove the teddy. Lauren gasped a little as Bo's hands moved to her breasts. Lauren began to pull at Bo's clothes also. She pulled the t-shirt off of Bo with little effort. This freed up a whole new playground for Lauren to explore. Lauren left tiny kisses along every inch of skin that she could reach, as Bo gently pushed her back onto the bed. Lauren closed her eyes as her other senses overwhelmed her. Every nerve was alive in her as she felt Bo everywhere at once. Bo was in her heart, mind, soul all while loving her body. Lauren felt the last of her clothing removed, the silk underwear. Bo did not need any of her powers to drive Lauren crazy with want. She moaned as she felt Bo move closer to her core. She felt her breath on her thighs and felt Bo's lips brush the skin there. Lauren could not help it, she moved up the meet Bo's waiting lips. Bo's tongue moved over her in waves. It was like the ocean meeting the shore. Every wave sending Lauren higher and higher, and away from reality. She moved to a place where there was only Bo. Bo was all she would ever need to live. Lost in pleasure, Lauren fell from her high as her body tensed up beneath Bo. Her fingers tangled in Bo's hair as rode out her orgasm.

Before her body settled back down she had Bo beneath her. Bo loved it when Lauren lost a bit of control. It made her want her more. Bo's underwear were lost quickly and Bo writhed under Lauren's tongue. Bo was already on the edge from watching Lauren and it did not take long for her own orgasm to claim her. Lauren knew she would never trier of seeing Bo in such bliss. She wanted to always be the cause of it.

When Bo had calmed down, she wrapped her arms around Lauren in a loving embrace.

"You know that I am never going to get tried of this?" said Lauren as she ran her hands along the length of Bo's body.

"I'm counting on it." said Bo with a sultry smile.


End file.
